l'enlèvement
by camille cima
Summary: Après une dispute avec Sokka, Katara se fait enlever par Zuko. Mauvias résumé. Zutara. Please reviews.
1. Chapter 1

-Sokka tu est vraiment stupide!! S'exclama Katara.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute je ne l'avais pas vu! répondit son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? soupira Aang.

-Sokka a installé la tente sur une grosse roche pointue qui m'empêche de dormir. expliqua Katara.

-C'est bon je vais la tasser. dit Toph en s'éveillant.

-C'est pas la peine, je vais dormir DEHORS! lança la jeune fille à l'adresse de Sokka.

-Bon débarra! répondit son frère entre ses dents.

Katara sortie de la tente en poussant un cri de rage. Elle s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètre. Soudain, un gros craquement de branche se fit entendre. Elle regarda vers un buisson, inquiète. Puis Momo surgit et vins se tenir sur son épaule. L'adolescente poussa un soupire de soulagement

-Momo tu m'as fais peur! Aller va rejoindre les autres.

Katara s'arrêta derrière quelque gros arbre. Elle allait s'installer lorsqu'elle reçue un gros coup sur la tête et tomba immédiatement inconsciente.

La jeune maître de l'eau se réveilla en fin d'après-midi avec une terrible migraine. Ouvrant les yeux elle fût rassuré en voyant le feu. Mais cette assurance tomba bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds et mains ligotés! Soudain une vieille voix que Katara connaissait bien se fit entendre.

-Ah vous vous êtes réveiller.

Il lui donna a boire. Katara s'énerva tout de suite :

-Iroh ! Où est-il que je lui fasse la peau! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici! Dites-le moi tout de suite! Et délivrez-moi sinon…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle était ligoté et ne pouvait rien faire.

-Calme-toi, Si par IL tu veux dire Zuko, il dort. Mon neveu vous a enlever sans m'en parler. dit-il en lui libérant les pieds.

-Vous devez être fière de lui. dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-Eh bien il fait des progrès, Zuko n'agit plus de façon irréfléchie….Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous arrivera rien, je veille sur vous. Je vais préparer du thé, tiède par prudence, car selon ce que Zuko m'a dit, vous êtes devenue maître de votre élément.

-Votre neveu n'est qu'une brute!

-Allons ne le jugez pas si vite au fond il n'est pas méchant. Si vous connaissiez son histoire, vous le comprendriez.

-J'en doute… dit-elle.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Iroh prépara le thé et lui en proposa. Katara accepta pour se réchauffer un peu.

L'adolescente se rendit vite compte que Zuko s'occupait de la surveiller la premier partie de la nuit. Il ne fit que s'asseoir près du feu en jetant des regards vers elle que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'énervait pas.

Au début elle l'observa en ruminant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle le détestait. Katara se risqua ensuite à lui parler :

-Pourquoi veux-tu tellement capturé Aang toi-même? Ton père n'as qu'à envoyer un capitaine ou je ne sais qui?

-Tu ne comprendrais pas si je te le disais.

-Je pourrais t'étonner. Depuis quand ne m'appelles-tu plus Gamine?

-Depuis que mon oncle me l'as demandé.

-Je vois… D'où viens ta cicatrice?

Pas de réponse. Katara n'insista pas et s'endormie en pensant que s'il l'avait enlevé c'était pour qu'elle servent d'otage. « Il ne me fera rien…pour l'instant. » pensa-t-elle.

Katara se réveilla une heure plus tard. Zuko était toujours là. Comme elle avait soif, elle demanda :

-J'aimerais boire s'il te plaît.

-Non, il n'y en a que pour moi et mon oncle.

-Tu peux partager.

-Non

Katara s'énerva et haussa la voix; -Si tu ne m'en donne pas, je me servirai moi-même!

Il la regarda avec des yeux moqueurs. «Il ne me croit pas.» se dit-elle. « Il sera surpris ».

Zuko allait boire un gorgée lorsque l'eau sortit toute seule de la gourde. Il se tourna vivement vers Katara qui l'avait bu

-Hé!

-Je t'avais prévenu. dit-elle en se recouchant.

Cette fois elle se rendormie pour de bon. Katara se réveilla à l'aube. Elle groletait. La jeune fille remarqua que c'était Iroh qui était près du feu, il dormait. Elle voulu se rapprocher pour se réchauffer mais elle trébucha. Cela réveilla le vieil homme.

-Oh mais laisser moi vous aider!

-Merci.

-Eh bien vous me semblez de bien meilleur humeur que hier soir.

-Euh, oui peut-être. Dites-moi j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été dans le monde des esprits, est-ce vrai? Si oui pouvez-vous me le décrire.

Iroh eu un petit rire.

-Oui c'est vrai. Vous me semblez bien curieuse. C'est une très longue histoire.

-Je suis patiente ne vous inquiétez pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko se réveilla et Katara comprît que la journée se passerait à marcher. Le prince tenait une longue corde qui attachait les mains de Katara.

-Où m'emmenez-vous? s'inquiéta Katara

-Quelque part. répondit Zuko

-Et c'est encore loin ce quelque part?

-Oui

-De combien de temps?

-2 semaines.

–2 semaines à pied?

-Oui

-Et après?

Zuko s'énerva :

-Tu as finis de poser des questions! dit-il

-Mais c'est toi qui me répond par morceau! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Et ou m'emmenez-vous après.

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que! Il avait haussé la voix.

-Ça suffit! s'écria Iroh, Continuons,

Le vieil homme s'était interposé car il sentait les deux adolescents près de se battre. Effectivement, ils se regardaient avec des yeux qui se défiaient. Tous deux trop fiers et trop orgueilleux pour détourner le regard en premier.

-Continuons! Insista-t-il.

Il dut presque pousser Zuko pour qu'il avance.

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence. Le soir. Tout le monde était fatigué. Cette fois ce fût Iroh qui prit le premier tour de garde. Encore, Katara parla avec lui :

-Iroh, si vous êtes l'oncle de Zuko, qui est votre famille? Demanda-t-elle sans autres préambule.

La jeune fille remarqua que son visage s'assombrit

-J'avais une femme et un fils. L'une est morte malade et l'autre pendant le siège de Ba-Sing-Se.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Il y eu un long moment de silence embarrassant. Puis Katara voulu le réconforter en lui disant :

-Ma mère est morte durant l'attaque de notre village.

-Désolé…

Voulant changer de sujet la jeune maître de l'eau dit :

-Pourquoi vous et Zuko êtes ici. Je veux dire pourquoi ne pas être au palais a aider le mal en personne.

Elle avait peser ces derniers mots, faisant comprendre à Iroh ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-J'ai fait mon temps de guerre, et j'ai vus des choses horribles! J'ai suivi Zuko en premier parce que je l'aime comme un fils. Aussi pour lui apprendre sa maîtrise et parce que parfois il faut le raisonner un peu. Mais aussi pour fuir la guerre. Maintenant je n'aspire qu' à la paix du monde, et cela m'est impossible car mon frère ne le comprend pas.

-Je comprends… Mais cela ne répond pas entièrement à ma question.

-Eh bien je suis désolé mais le reste je ne puis le révéler. Il faudra que vous soyez capable de l'apprendre par la personne en question.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais je n'ais aucune chance alors.

-Mais si, je suis sur qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté et de… charme.

-Que voulez-vous dire… NON! JAMAIS!

Iroh éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de Katara.. Ils parlèrent encore de tous et de rien jusqu'à très tard. Puis Katara essaya de dormir mais n'y arrivant pas, elle fit semblant et put interpréter la conversation des deux maître du feu :

-C'est à moi mon oncle.

-Il étais temps, je meurs de fatigue.

-Tout c'est bien passer?

-Zuko, cette jeune fille est gentille et très sensé. Tu ne devrais pas être si froid envers elle.

-Mon oncle elle est notre ennemi.

-Pour l'instant elle ne peut rien faire. D'ailleurs elle devrait être mieux traité, c'est quand même une jeune fille,

-C'est quand même notre ennemi.

-C'est ton ennemi si tu veux mais moi je te dis que c'est une fille très bien. Enfin, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon oncle.

Une demie heure plus tard Katara essaya encore d'optenir des réponses à ses questions :

-Ta cicatrice, comment là-tu eu?

-Tu ne lâcheras jamais prises?

-Non

Zuko soupira et répondit :

-C'est mon père qui me là fait.

-Quel malheureux accident.

-Ce n'était pas un accident

-Quoi!? Il l'a fait… exprès?

Le grand gaillard ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdit dans le feu. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensés, ses souvenirs. Katara était totalement horrifié. Comment un père pouvait faire ça? et à son propre fils!

-Ma mère est morte durant les attaques qu'a subi mon village. dit-elle.

-Ma mère s'est enfui du palais. répondit-il.

«Je la comprends un peu» se dit intérieurement Katara. Un long silence de deuil plana entre les adolescents. Plus aucune parole ne furent échangées et Katara tomba dans un léger sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Zuko était toujours là.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau? Demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, Katara patienta, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

-D'accord. Dit-il en lui tendant la gourde. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de n'en prendre que le nécessaire, mon oncle en a pris la plupart pour…

-Faire du thé. J'en sais déjà beaucoup. compléta-t-elle

Zuko fit un petit sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.« Wow. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça » remarqua Katara. La jeune fille ne prit , à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, que l'équivalent d'une gorgée, puis attendit de se mettre en route.


	3. Chapter 3

La journée était humide et chaude. Katara avait chaud et était fatigué. Mais en observant les deux fils du feu avec tous les bagages, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance de ne rien porter.

«Qu'est –ce qu'il doivent avoir chaud…Bon je peux bien faire ça une fois.»

Katara s'arrêta et se concentra. Les deux porteurs stoppèrent net en sentant la rosé du matin glisser sous leur pied. Zuko se retourna immédiatement, près au combat mais son oncle lui intima le calme. Voyant son neveu le questionner du regard, Iroh murmura :

-Elle sait bien que nous la voyons, Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la sens pas sur le bord d'attaquer.

Effectivement, Katara n'avais pas l'intention de jouer les rebelles. À force de rassembler des gouttes de rosé, les gouttes était devenue une grosse flaque d'eau. Katara la divisa d'abord en deux flaque, puis, en trois coup distinct, elle arrosa les deux maîtres du feu. Ils prirent cela comme trois vague de fraîcheur.

-Nous te remercions. assura Iroh. Maintenant reprenons la route.

La soir arriva sans qu'aucune autre intervention ne soit faite. Katara s'endormit rapidement et profondément.

Elle rêva d'une journée a peu près normal avec ses amis

_Elle allait près d'une rivière s'entraîner avec Aang, puis l'amenait voir Toph et retournait au campement pour faire ses tâches habituelles soit laver les vêtements sales et aller chercher du bois dans la forêt. Puis dans son rêve Katara attendais avec Sokka le retour de Toph et Aang. Elle était anxieuse parce qu'ils auraient dus être rentré depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se pointèrent enfin, elle leur dit :_

_-Mais où étiez-vous passez!_

_-Mais voyons tu sais bien, je prenais ma leçon de maîtrise du feu. Répondit Aang._

_-Tu t'est trouvé un maître, c'est formidable, qui est-ce?_

_-Tu devrais le savoir mieux que tous le monde. Dit Toph_

_Soudain Zuko sortit de la forêt s'approcha de Aang et le félicita pour ses progrès en maîtrise! Pire, il se dirigea vers Katara, se pencha sur elle et…._

_-Noo_ooooon

Katara s'éveilla , paniqué, et s'assit. L'adolescente réalisa qu'il faisait jour et se tournant vers le campement, vit les deux maître du feu qui la regardaient.

-Qui a-t-il? Demanda Iroh

Katara respira un bon coup pour se calmer puis lui répondit :

-Non ce n'est rien (elle regarda Zuko) juste un cauchemar.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés ils se mirent en route. La température avait complètement chaviré. Il faisait sec et froid. Katara ayant toujours les mains ligotées pensait à la suite des événements. «J'espère que j'aurai une occasion de m'échapper….», «Je me demande où sont Aang et les autres… Je regrette de m'être disputée avec Sokka! ».

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un frisson. Elle avait froid mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. La jeune fille remarqua alors que les deux maîtres du feu faisait régulièrement de petites flammes avec leurs mains. «Sans doute pour se réchauffer » pensa-t-elle.

Au dîner, malgré le feu Katara n'arrêtais pas de grelotter. Ses mains, ses pieds et ses oreilles étaient rouges. Zuko et Iroh se regardèrent d'un air entendu puis Zuko s'approcha d'elle en disant :

-Je ne t'ai pas encore remercier pour hier.

-De toutes façons des remerciements de ta part m'aurais surprise.

N'en disant pas plus, il s'accroupit devant et tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Elle le regarda avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux et sursauta quand une flamme sortit soudainement de sa main. Elle sourit en se réchauffant mieux près du _feu._

La nuit fût l'exacte contraire de la journée, froide, très froide. Katara était gelée, grelottait et claquait des dents. Elle ne sentait plus ni ses doigts, ni ses orteils, ni ses oreilles et l'idée d'une tente bien chaude la titillais de plus en plus. Finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de la tente et ouvrit la porte en tissu.

Zuko se releva sur son séant, à moitié endormi.

-Què si a? marmonna-t-il .

-J'ai très froid, est-ce que je peux dormir dans votre tente s'il-vous plaît? Supplia-t-elle.

Iroh se réveilla.

-N….. commença Zuko.

-Bien sûr! le coupa Iroh en se tassant sur le coté, obligeant Katara à se coucher entre eux deux.

Zuko se retourna vers le côté, sachant que c'était inutile de discuter.

La jeune fille s'installa sous les couvertures, un peu gêner. Au bout de dix minutes elle recommença à sentir des sensations au bout de ses doigts et ses orteils. Dix autres minutes, elle arrêta de claquer des dents. N'arrivant toujours pas à dormir elle se tournant du coté de Zuko. Il dormait torse nu. «Mais comment fait-il? Moi je suis toutes habiller et je crève de froid!».Vingt minutes plus tard elle tremblait encore beaucoup parce que, bien qu'il fasse plus chaud dans la tente que dehors, l'air y restait très frisquet.

Katara allait finalement s'endormir… quand elle se tendit en sentant deux bras lui entourer la taille. Zuko l'attira contre lui, pressant son corps fragile contre le sien.

-Relax, c'est juste qu'à trembler comme ça tu m'empêche de dormir. murmura la voix toujours endormie de Zuko

-Tu es tout chaud. remarqua Katara.

-Je suis un maître du feu…., Il s'était déjà rendormis.

Katara, elle, se détendit peu à peu et se rendit finalement compte qu'elle ne tremblait plus. Loger bien au chaud dans les bras de Zuko, la jeune fille commença à réfléchir. Plus le temps passait, et plus Zuko devenait sympathique. Elle ne le considérait plus comme l'ennemi qui l'avait capturé mais plus comme... comme quoi exactement? Elle ne savait plus.

Vers 4h du matin, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux sur un Zuko dormant profondément. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec ses cheveux longs et ses traits détendus. Le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil et la serra un plus fort contre lui. Ce "lui" s'avéra à être plus chaud et plus sécuritaire que jamais et la jeune fille savait qu'il restait plusieurs heures avant que les deux maîtres du feu se réveillent. Katara fit donc se qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire; elle s'endormi en ayant la vague pensée que pouvoir toujours dormir comme ça serait génial.


End file.
